Journey to the Heart
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: Just something based on a rp that anime wizzard and I did. A reluctant princess, a strong samurai, an evil lord. TOTALLY OCC if you're expecting it to be like the show then get ready to be wrong. YxU JxA OxSomeone. Rated T for language just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Journey of the Heart

A story based on an occ role-play

Done by Me (~LoVe~N~HaPpInEsS~) and my good friend anime_wizzard

Disclaimer: We do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters. We do however own this story line.

Chapter 1:

The sun arose above the beautiful empire that lay in the valley of beautiful mountains. The palace walls gave off a gold tint as the sun hit them. The emperor was busy in the garden with his wife, the empress, talking about how their daughter was coming of age to be wed and it was time to find a suitable suitor for her. At about this time, a young man walked towards the city. His clothes were worn from years of travel. His brown hair was short and kept up with a yellow headband. His blade tucked at his side. With grace learned as a child, training to become a samurai, he walked down the dirt road. He was ronin, a lord-less samurai that had been looking for a home. As he got closer, his piercing forest green eyes saw that the gates were open.

A young woman opened her eyes and looked about her large marble room. She slid out of bed and ran a hand through her short black hair. She stretched and stood up slipping her feet into her silk slippers. She was the princess of Lyoko. She stood on her balcony in her nightdress looking out at the valley. "It's a beautiful day," she thought as she stood there with the breeze circling around her moving her hair across her face.

The young man passed through the gates and entered the city of Lyoko. It was market day, so the streets were bustling with people haggling over items from seeds and rice to fine jewels and weapons. Many stared as he passed but Ulrich took no notice, as he was use to it. Just then a street urchin bumped into him and ran off, only to be yanked back by the cord on his wallet that was tied to his belt. He put on a face that frightened the boy. "And why would a young lad such as yourself be wanting to take my purse?" he made as if to pull his sword, only to smile and took out a few coins. "Tell me about this city and you will earn these." He said to the boy.

"Well sir, this" he waved his hand around him "is the city of Lyoko. My name is Odd. I'm sorry for trying to steal your purse but my family is poor so I have to steal so they may eat. This is a proud city that s full of beauty including Princess Yumi." The boy blushed when he said the last part and Ulrich tossed the coins to him. "Go on you little scamp." He smiled as the boy ran off and walked on to look at the merchandise and to hear some of the stories.

Yumi pulled on a black kimono that was embroidered in red and white flowers and tucked a red flower behind her ear and walked down into the garden to greet her parents. She tucked her hands in her sleeves and walked as she was taught to with her head held high as she passed various servants and maids. Her shoes clicked on the marble flooring as she walked outside across the stone pavement to her parents who were sitting by the fountain. Yumi overheard her parents talking about betrothal and stopped in her tracks. There was no way she was going to marry anyone she didn't know. She turned and ran back into the palace "how could they? They don't even consider how I may feel about this matter either..." she ran into the armory and hid behind her father's old war uniform "I will not..." she looked up at the clothing and smirked "hmmm". She unsheathed the katana on the mannequin and smiled "perhaps I won't have to... if I disguise myself as someone else, I can run away and disappear forever" she held the sword at arms length and smiled. "I think that's just what I'll do"

"Have your heard? The princess is going to receive suitors" Ulrich over heard as he walked down the street. "Whomever she picks is a lucky man indeed," one of the men behind a kiosk said as he handed a woman her merchandise. "Makes me wish my son was a prince"

A young man walked by bumping into Ulrich on accident "pardon me" he said but sounded more like a young boy than he did a man. His face was too feminine to be a man. Ulrich turned around and looked at the man. "Oh, it's my fault entirely" he smiled as he checked for his purse discretely

Yumi thought to herself 'its a piece of cake' she was clad in her fathers old uniform but it was out dated so it just looked like a men's outfit rather than a military uniform. She kept her hand at the katana just in case someone tried something. She shook her head "I just need to watch where I'm going" she said in her best impression of a guy. Ulrich raised an eyebrow and turned back to the conversation. In his mind though he was feeling a little off by what had happened, but he shook the feeling.

She heard the word suitor and turned around "I heard otherwise, the princess is far to stubborn to pick a suitor" she said. A man chimed in at this "True, but it is for the good of the kingdom. We need a strong king to rule after the princess's dies." everyone nodded and a few said "long live the king." Ulrich left at that point and headed to a tavern to get a meal and a bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the man walking behind him. Yumi kept her eyes low so it didn't seem like she was following him. "You know... its strange to see someone carrying a sword in broad daylight... you're not from around here are you?" she asked keeping her tone low. "No I'm not. I just came into town today." Ulrich replied and stopped at the entrance to a tavern and let him pass before he entered, as was customary. "Though isn't it even stranger to not introduce yourself when you bump into someone?"

"Forgive me, I'm Yuki from Edo... just a traveler myself really. I've been here for a few weeks. Though I was thinking of leaving town pretty soon." she looked down at his sword, "you must be pretty skilled to have that showing in broad daylight" Ulrich looked down at his sword, the memories of his kendo training and his sensei entering his mind. "I'm only as good as I have to be, but this blade isn't all that it appears." He pats the blade as the head to a table. A servant walks up and ask what they will have. "Sake please."

"I'm only eighteen, I don't drink," she said holding up her hand "I'll just take anything non-alcoholic please" The servant looked at Yumi for a moment. "You look familiar," he said before shaking his head. "Forget it, most people look familiar to me anyway" he turned and moments later brought back a sake bottle and a shot glass along with a glass of orange juice. Yumi breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Ulrich looked at the sake and smelled it before pouring it into the glass. He looked at Yuki and held up the drink "to you" Yumi smiled and nodded holding up the orange juice "to happiness" Ulrich smiled and took a small sip. "Now back to my sword, it is a reverse blade. It is my penitence for my lord."

"A reverse blade? Meaning you can't kill anyone with it?" she set down her glass and looked at him 'he has really pretty green eyes' she though to herself.

"That is not totally true, but I refrain from killing." He looked off into the distance as a memory came into his mind. He was battling with the lord's armies, as his lord was struck down. Sadness entered his eyes and he lifted his drink again, toasting to the memory of a fare man.

"I see" she said then took a sip of her juice. She realized she hadn't masked her voice that time so she sounded totally feminine 'just great' she thought. Ulrich looked at the man beside him and lifted an eyebrow. "Where did you say your were from again?" he looked closer at his garb and paid special attention to the face.

"Edo. Far from here" she said. Her voice shaking slightly.

"Hmmm. that's strange since you wear the uniform for the lords army here. Who are you really?" He got up from his seat and looked at the man. She had forgotten about the uniform 'great...' she sighed and in a low tone she started "I'm Yumi. The princess... I don't wanna be forced to marry someone... I wanted to run away" she said low enough that no one else could hear. Ulrich looked at the princess and place a few coins for the drinks on the table. Before he turned to leave he said "Yumi, you shouldn't leave your kingdom." He walked towards the door. She stood and followed him "so I should be forced to marry someone I don't love? Is that what you're saying to me? Who the hell do you think you are?" He turned and stared into her eyes. "I am Ulrich, and I am a ronin. Warrior for a dead lord, brother of murdered friends. That is who I am, now you should ask yourself the same question Yuki." He used Yumi's fake name as the walked towards the city gates incase anyone was listening. The sun was setting as the reached the outer wall. She still followed him. "How dare you," she unsheathed her katana, "You think my life is easy? I never asked for any of this!" she pointed the blade at his throat. With a flash, he pulled his sword and knocked hers out of her hands. The anger flashed in his eyes and vanished as he sheathed the blade. "Life isn't fare. You dealt your hand and your all in... you can't fold now. You have people that love you in that city" he points as the gates closed "and you want to run? That is just selfish. And now I have to sleep on the ground again because of you." He stormed off towards his next destination. "Please... You can stay in the palace... I'm going back... I know how to get through the wall even if the gates are closed!" she called out to him. All he did was wave his hand and kept walking

She clenched her fists and followed after him "you're as stubborn as I am!" He stopped and laughed. "Stubborn? Me? Oh no princess, I just know where I'm not wanted and if I stay with you any longer, your father will have his guards throw me into the dungeon, thinking that I've kidnapped you" He turned towards her "You go ahead and return to you castle. Find a man that is right for your kingdom, grow fat and leave me the hell alone." Yumi slapped him hard across the face "SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Before he lost his cool, Ulrich turned and walked off. "I know what's right for a kingdom."

"And you don't even consider how I feel about all of this!" she caught up to him, "you're despicable..." He started to run and entered the forest. "Why should I care? I don't know and certainly don't want to know you. You're a spoiled brat that wants to be pampered." Yumi stopped and fell to her knees "All I want is to get out of that place and be normal..." she said quietly. Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. "No you don't. You don't want to be like the rest of us, where we have to fight and steal for our next meal" as he said this he thought of Odd. "Just go back Yumi, and forget this dream of being like us." She didn't move. She just stared at the ground. She said nothing and just sighed. She finally stood and turned "I won't give up... I don't care if I have to fight and steal just to get fed. I hate it there... I like to do things on my own. I don't want everyone to do it for me. I was never meant to be a princess Ulrich... I can't live knowing that there are people starving on the streets while I'm in the palace getting gourmet meals... its just not right"

He turned around and walked towards her. "Then do something about it. Give food to those that are starving, gold to the poor. do anything than run away." He picked up her chin just as laughter started and men came out of the shadows. The biggest of them walking forward and laughing the hardest. "Look boys, a lovers quarrel."

A/N ah I just love leaving people at a cliffhanger ^^ It gets me more reviews haha. Anywho… just let me know what you think and maybe just maybe I'll post the next chappie.

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

_He turned around and walked towards her. "Then do something about it. Give food to those that are starving, gold to the poor. do anything than run away." He picked up her chin just as laughter started and men came out of the shadows. The biggest of them walking forward and laughing the hardest. "Look boys, a lovers quarrel."_

Chapter 2:

Yumi pulled away and looked at the men. 'great just what I need' she thought. Ulrich looked at the bandit leader. "We don't want any trouble."

"We don't want any trouble" the bandit mocked "well too bad, cause you sees wes wants trouble" Yumi clenched her fists and glared at the men. Ulrich pulled out his blade and the leader laughed again. "A reverse blade, are you kidding me?" he stepped forward and pulled a huge blade "now this is a sword." he cut a tree and it fell. Yumi reached for her katana to find it gone "oh right..." she soon remembered Ulrich knocking the sword out of her hand. Ulrich pulls out a katana and tosses it to Yumi. "You leave me no choice then bandit." He ran up to him and said "triplicate". Yumi watched in awe as it looked as though he split into three people "wow..." one of the men went after her but she jumped up and sliced him across the throat. She landed and picked up a flat rock throwing it like a discus at one of the other men hitting him in the stomach.

The three Ulrichs attacked as one, hitting the leader on all sides. One of the men ran to the leader to help, only to get knocked out by a blade hit to the temple. The bandit swung his blade but to no avail as the three retreated and attacked again with 'Triangulate'. One of the men picked Yumi up by her throat and she clawed at his hand with almost no avail. Her vision began to fade and she couldn't breathe. She brought her foot up and kicked the man in the groin but found there was something blocking her blow. She tried his stomach but there was a form of armor there as well. Her arms fell limp and the man threw her against a tree knocking her out. "YUMI!" Ulrich cried and then the demon within him came out and no one could stop him. He twisted the sword and started to kill every man in the area. One of the men started to back up. This was the same man who had attacked Yumi "please... have mercy" he said. In a voice not of Ulrichs, he answered "Sorry...no mercy" and as he lifted the blade, the demon was put back into the depths of Ulrich mind, and Ulrich fell to the ground. The man ran off "you're crazy man!"

Ulrich lay on the ground, passed out by the experience. Yumi still lay unconscious from being thrown into a tree.

Hours later, Ulrich regained conciseness and crawled over to Yumi. He shook her "Hey are you ok?" She didn't move. He checked her over and saw that she had a nasty bump on her head and a cut from where she was hit. He picked her up and super sprinted away, deeper into the forest.

Someone was watching their every move from the trees above. Her long pink hair blowing in the breeze "I must alert the emperor" she said and darted back over the wall and ran into the palace passing one of the imperial scholars "Aelita, where are you headed so fast?" She stopped, "something has happened... the princess has been kidnapped" The blond pushed his glasses up and nodded, "I'll alert the emperor right away" he darted off toward the throne room "your excellency! I have news!"

Ulrich sped off into the night, looking for a place where they could rest and he could care for Yumi's injuries. Soon he found a glen where a stream of cool mountain water flowed. He laid her down and prepared a fire. As the flames burned low, he made a salve and cut some bandages. he walked over to her and started to clean the cut and bandage it up. when he was done, he covered her with his blanket and rested her head on his pack.

Yumi came to several hours later and blinked to clear her vision. She saw the fire and a blanket and slowly sat up and looked around. Ulrich lay close to the fire, fast asleep. His soft snores the only clue that he was ok. Yumi lay back down and smiled closing her eyes.

As the sun rose above the mountains, Ulrich slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. then he saw Yumi and remembered what happened yesterday. "I thought it was all a dream" he thought. The sunlight hit Yumi's face waking her up. She sat up and stretched and then looked over at Ulrich and then down at the blanket and pack. She felt her head and winced remembering slamming into that tree.

"Morning" he smiled

"Morning..." she said quietly. She felt the bruises on her neck and winced as she touched them. 'how am I still alive from that?' she thought and then smiled "thank you..." she said. "Don't get up and move around for a while, you took a nasty bump" he got up and checked her wounds, applying the salve and putting on clean bandages. He picked up the pack and took out some privations and made breakfast. "I'm sorry about last night... I should have just gone back..." Yumi said. Ulrich looked at her with his deeply piercing eyes, then back at the fire as he made the embers blaze up. He studied the fire for a while before warming the water for tea. Yumi looked down and sighed. "I would go back now but... I have no idea where I am"

"We are twenty miles from your castle, on the other side of the valley." When the tea was ready, he handed her a plate of bread, cheese, jerky, berries and a hot cup of green tea. "this should help with the headache" he said as he gave her the tea. He smiled a little before taking a piece of bread and walked over to the stream.

Yumi held the cup and just stared into the liquid before taking a small sip. She looked toward him and sighed then took another sip and looked at the food. "After all I put him through... he's still so kind to me..." she thinks to herself.

Ulrich sat down by the river, thinking about what to do next. 'the best thing to do is to take her home, but with what happened last night and with what she truly wants, I guess I should bring her along for a while.' he nibbled on the bread and watched a bird fly above them. 'that's what ill do, and then as she gets a taste of what life is like, I can take her home and she can rule with a better knowledge of what the world is like.'

Yumi remembered the dream she had last night and turned bright red 'no way... no way in hell' she shook her head and then put a hand to her lips 'there is no way I can ever like Jeremie... he's too... I dunno... and Aelita's in love with him..." she sighed and took another sip of the tea. She looked up at the sky and smiled remembering the moment before the bandits showed up. She touched her chin and shook her head "what is wrong with me today?" she sighed and finished the tea.

As Ulrich finished his bread, he splashed water on his face and then turned around and settled down next to a log. He watched and listened to the woods and pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows. Yumi stared up at a nest in a tree "I wonder what kind of bird built that" she said slightly out loud. Ulrich looked up at the nest and back at her and smiled "Either a jay or robin, if you keep an eye on it, you might find out." He crept into the woods, and started to hunt for tonight's meal. "And I hope you like rabbit" he said as he went deeper in.

Yumi simply rolled her eyes and lay back staring at the nest "maybe..." She started to sing a soft song that she was taught as a child.

Ulrich stalked his prey, and arrow notched and ready, making very little movement. he breathed softly in as he pulled back and out as he let it fly towards his target

Yumi stopped singing and saw a black and white oriole land in the nest "so it's an oriole... and she's very pretty" she smiled and watched the mother bird feed a couple of babies but one falls out of the nest. Yumi jumped up and dove catching the baby before it hit the ground "you poor thing... its okay... I'll take care of you" She picked up a piece of bread and the canteen she had around her waist. she poured the water on the bread and smashed it up so that the baby bird could eat. She took little pieces with a leaf and fed the bird. "poor thing..." Yumi smiled and fed the bird more. It had a ton of feathers so it wasn't a newly hatched which meant it would be able to fly sometime soon. She talked to the bird as she fed it and smiled as it chirped as if it were replying.

Ulrich walked back just in time to watch. He smiled and continued towards the stream where he started to prepare the rabbit. When he was finished, he took the bad pieces and walked down the stream for about twenty minutes so the wild animals wouldn't come so close to the camp. As he got back, he saw something-pink flash toward the camp. He super sprinted towards the camp. "We have company Yumi." He unsheathed the sword and waited. Yumi stood cupping her hand over the bird "I think I may know..." she looked up in the trees. As Ulrich looked up, a woman with pink hair dropped down in-between the two and went into a fighting stance. "Stay behind me Lady Yumi. Ill have you home soon."

"Aelita... its okay don't worry... this is of my own free will" Yumi said stepping in front of Aelita.

Ulrich sheathed his blade and sat down as Yumi explained what happened and then he said "I'm also going to have her travel with me, so she may see what its truly like in her kingdom and the lands around." A young man stepped out of the woods, his blond hair and glasses covered in leaves and twigs. "seems like a good idea, as long as we're with her Aelita." He said pulling the twigs out of his hair and cleaning his glasses. "I'm coming too" a familiar blond boy ran out of the woods behind Jeremie with a dog trailing him. Ulrich looked at the boy. "Odd! what are you doing here." He smiled as he took his hand. Odd smiled "following you I guess... I have nowhere else to go..." Ulrich laughed. "Well aren't we a merry band." He looked around at the other four. "I believe introductions are in order. My name is Ulrich." Odd spoke next. "Odd the incredible, at your service." he took a bow and fell over. They all laughed including him. Aelita bowed "Aelita Hopper... guardian of the princess" Jeremie cleaned off his glasses "I'm Jeremie Belpois... a scholar for the royal family"

"And I'm guessing you all know me" Yumi said with a sigh and sat back down and started to feed the bird again. Ulrich looked at the others. "So why are you all out here? and yes I know your reason Mr. Incredible." he said as Odd opened his mouth. Aelita looked down "I was under the impression you were trying to kidnap the princess"

A/N Chapter 2 is completed ^^ On to Chapter 3. There's going to be a great surprise in it ^^ If I get enough reviews I'll post chapter 3 real soon

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

_Ulrich looked at the others. "So why are you all out here? and yes I know your reason Mr. Incredible." he said as Odd opened his mouth. Aelita looked down "I was under the impression you were trying to kidnap the princess"_

Chapter 3:

"And what in the world gave you that idea?" Ulrich asked as he looked right at Aelita. Aelita paused for a moment "I saw you run off into the woods carrying her" She said.

"You didn't happen to see why I had to, did you" he sat down and took a drink from a pouch of water. Aelita shook her head "I must have missed that part". Yumi nodded "he saved my life..."

Ulrich sighed sadly. "You know Yumi, if you listen to me to begin with this wouldn't have happened."

She looked down "yeah... I know..." Ulrich shook his head and kicked the fire to life. Yumi stood "I'm going for a walk..." she left without giving anyone time to catch up to her. She still carried the baby bird in her hands as she walked. Aelita followed and left Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich to start cooking dinner. Yumi walked down to the river and sat against a tree looking up at the sky.

Odd smiled "y'know... I'm not a kid... I'm actually almost eighteen" he said in his high pitched voice with a laugh. Jeremie shook his head "you look like your ten"

"I would say the same thing" Ulrich said, looking at Odd. "Your a little bit on the short side". Odd rolled his eyes "I'm not short... I'm fun sized!" Jeremie laughed at this as did Ulrich. "what? Aw c'mon... seriously I am seventeen, I swear it" he said.

Aelita walked up behind Yumi. "You like him, don't you?" Yumi turned around "what? I don't know what you mean? What gave you that idea?" Aelita laughed softly. "A woman can see these things." She winked

"just because he saved my life doesn't mean I'll automatically fall for him" Yumi looked down and sighed... "is it that obvious?"

"Yes, just like you know how I feel about Jeremie" Yumi looked at Aelita "then let me ask you this... would you ever give up choosing the one you love for the good of the nation?"

"if he's worth it, never" was all that she said

Ulrich and Jeremie just kept laughing. Odd looked down and then to his dog "kiwi... sick 'em!" the dog just jumped onto Ulrich and started licking his face. "Dumb mutt... you really are good for nothin" he sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. "Down boy! Hahaha! Down!" Ulrich laughed as a drop of rain hit him in the face. Kiwi jumped off of Ulrich and hid under Odd's legs shaking hearing thunder. "Jeremie, Odd, help me look inside that cave. I don't like the looked of this storm." He looked up as the sky continued to grow darker. Odd and Jeremie jumped up and went over to the cave to check inside.

"I won't go back" was all Yumi replied. "I don't want to be forced into anything" Aelita nodded and felt a drop of rain hit her nose "we should head back to camp... before the rain gets to hard"

Ulrich waited for the girls to show up. The rain started to pour harder "I don't like this... the girls have been gone too long... Aelita and Yumi would have started back by now... I wonder what's taking them so long" Jeremie said covering his head with his cloak. "there they are" Odd said as he held Kiwi. Ulrich breathed a sigh of relief and wondered why

Yumi was limping and Aelita was supporting her as they walked into camp. Ulrich looked worried just as Jeremie did "What happened?" they asked at the same time. They looked at eachother but didn't say anything

"Lightning hit a tree we were walking by. A branch from the tree fell and almost hit me... Yumi dove in the way and it caught her ankle" Aelita said as she flipped a strand of wet hair from her face. Ulrich ran to Yumi as Jeremie went to Aelita. Odd looked on and snickered at the sight. "Looked like love. What do you think Kiwi?" Kiwi barked as they blushed. Aelita smiled "I'll let you take it from here Ulrich" she said and lifted Yumi's arm off of her shoulders handing the limp girl to him. Ulrich blushed harder as he took some of Yumi's weight off her sprain. Yumi didn't notice his blush. She was busy concentrating on something other than the pain. She blinked and winced at the pain from her ankle. The five of them went deep into the cave where, the boys had a fire going and food ready. "It's a good thing I made more of the green tea. it should keep us from getting sick" Ulrich said. Yumi wiped a strand of her black hair out of her face and shivered as her body adjusted to the change in temperature. She smiled and said nothing. "ah man. I hate green tea." Odd said sticking out his tongue. "Odd, if you want to get sick be my guess" Ulrich said shaking his head and stirring the fire a bit so it could get more oxygen. Yumi glared at Odd "this stuff is sweeter than any green tea you've ever had I'm sure of that" it was the first thing she had said since they got back. Ulrich smiled when he heard what she had said but didn't say anything as he helped her sit down by the fire. "We'll see about that" was all Odd had to say. Yumi smiled "thank you" she said softly. Ulrich slapped Odd upside his head playfully as he served the tea and dinner. "There's more if anyone wants seconds" he said before sitting down next to Yumi.

Yumi sipped the tea and just stayed silent for a while. She shivered every once in a while. Aelita walked over "C'mon Yumi, I have some extra clothes in my pack... let's get you changed out of those wet clothes" Yumi nodded and Aelita helped her stand and led her to the back of the cave where she had Jeremie set up a tent. Ulrich got up as well but only to sit next to Odd. Odd looked up. "What?"

"Nothing, just want the company."

"you like her don't you" Odd said

"Who?" Ulrich asked as Jeremie sat with them.

"Lady Yumi of course"

"What about her?" Jeremie asked. "Ulrich likes her" Odd snickered. Jeremie laughed lightly

"Now why would you say that?" Ulrich said blushing slightly.

"It's obvious... the way you worry about her and blush when you're around her"

Lucia-Chan: Odd laughed. Ulrich punched his arm, just to have them laugh more. "I know how you feel Ulrich, I like Aelita but I just don't know how to tell her." Odd laughed "wow and now I'm the only one who really cant care about anyone"

"But you have Kiwi, Odd" Jeremie laughed

Odd rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah laugh it up Jer."

The girls heard the laughter. "I wonder what they're talking about?" Aelita said as she hands Yumi some clothes. Yumi shrugged "guy stuff most likely" she pulls off the wet shirt and pulls on the dry one along with a pair of warm pants. They fit much better than her fathers clothes. Once she was dressed she attempted to stand but fell over "ow..." she crawled out of the tent and slid on a pair of riding boots "okay... lets go see what's going on" Aelita helped her back to the boys as Odd was about to kiss Kiwi. Yumi covered her mouth trying to hold back laughter. Ulrich got up and helped Aelita sit Yumi down, then took a look at the ankle. "Hmmm...ill have to put a splint on that, but you'll be able to walk." Aelita raised and eyebrow at him for a moment and then smiled and nodded in understanding and walked over and sat next to Jeremie whispering "they look cute together don't you think"

"Yeah they do. I wish we could do something to help them" he whispered back

"You know very well that we cant... the emperor will have our heads" They watched as Ulrich went to his bag and gathered the supplies he'd need to place the splint on snugly. "I don't care, you saw what suitors he had at the castle." Jeremie said. Aelita nodded "That William Dunbar had the worst manners too"

Yumi pulled her sash a bit tighter noticing that the shirt was a bit low 'female clothes' she thought. And watched as Ulrich started to put the splint on her ankle. Jeremie nodded as Ulrich set the splint. "now this might hurt but only for a sec" Ulrich warned before tying the splint snugly around Yumi's foot and leg. Yumi winced but only for a moment. The pain was gone in less than a minute. "Now the best thing is to keep off of that leg for the most part, so I vote we stay here for a few more days till we start off." Ulrich said kindly. Yumi nodded "good plan". Odd fell asleep with his head tilted back and he was snoring loudly. Jeremie and Aelita nodded in agreement. "So its unanimous." Ulrich smiled as he adjusted the splint a little and checked you're other bandages. "I'll need to get some more supplies soon." Yumi smiled "thanks again... I swear I'm such a klutz sometimes..." she said and then turned to Aelita who just shook her head "no you're too much of a hero sometimes". All Ulrich did was raise an eyebrow and left it alone

Aelita walked up to the two and looked at Ulrich "can I speak to you for a moment?"

_"Sure." Ulrich got up and followed Aelita towards the back of the cave. Aelita smiled "I can see you care for the princess" she said softly "I don't know what you're talking about Aelita." He looked at the floor. "I'm not blind Ulrich... I see the way you look at her." _

He sighed. "Even if I do, I can't do anything about it. She's a princess and I'm just a lowly ronin. I can't be with her, but I can protect her as long as she is with me on this journey so she may be enlightened." He looked into Aelita's eyes. "What else can I do?" He pleaded. Aelita smiled "tell her" she said "now I should really take my own advice and tell Jeremie how I feel..."

Ulrich smiled "He feels the same way". Aelita blushed "now take my advice and you won't regret it... trust me" she winked and sighed then walked back over to Jeremie.

Ulrich went over to Yumi. "Uh...can I talk to you?" as he said this he looked at Aelita and Jeremie and the each gave him the thumbs up.

A/N Chapter 3 ^^ anywho, tell me what you think and chapter 4 will be up soon ^^

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

_He looked at the floor. "I'm not blind Ulrich... I see the way you look at her."_

_He sighed. "Even if I do, I can't do anything about it. She's a princess and I'm just a lowly ronin. I can't be with her, but I can protect her as long as she is with me on this journey so she may be enlightened." He looked into Aelita's eyes. "What else can I do?" He pleaded. Aelita smiled "tell her" she said "now I should really take my own advice and tell Jeremie how I feel..."_

_Ulrich smiled "He feels the same way". Aelita blushed "now take my advice and you won't regret it... trust me" she winked and sighed then walked back over to Jeremie._

_Ulrich went over to Yumi. "Uh...can I talk to you?" as he said this he looked at Aelita and Jeremie and the each gave him the thumbs up._

Chapter 4:

Yumi looked up at Ulrich "sure..." she patted the floor next to her, "what about?"

"Um well...I uh." he turned a deep shade of crimson. "What is it Ulrich?" she asked. Aelita whispered to Jeremie "I hope he doesn't lose his focus". Jeremie nodded "yeah no kidding"

"speaking of which, I have something to tell you" Aelita blushed

"okay g-go for it" Jeremie said.

Yumi tilted her head "Ulrich?"

Ulrich and Aelita both say the same thing. "I love you." Jeremie faints. Yumi turned a bright shade of red. Ulrich turned dark read as Aelita shakes Jeremie. "Y-you love me? wow..." Yumi laughed nervously. "Yeah, I have felt like that for sometime now." Ulrich looked around and saw Jeremie had fainted. "Did you tell him Aelita?" Aelita looked at him with a 'what do you think?' expression and kept shaking Jeremie. "Here" Ulrich tossed Aelita some smelling salts. Yumi blushed deeper "how long?" Ulrich turned to Yumi. "Since you caught your friend there." Points to the bird. Yumi laughed "not very long then" she smiled

"Thanks Ulrich" Aelita took the vial and waved it under Jeremie's nose. Jeremie jumped up "HIYAWAHTAMATA!" he cried out causing Aelita to laugh.

"No," Ulrich started, "but I can't stop thinking about you. I wasn't going to say anything till I had a little push" pointed to Aelita. Yumi laughed "that's Aelita for you... she just can't leave things alone..." Aelita glared at Yumi, as she helped Jeremie sit up. Odd rolled over saying "Can you feel the love tonight" and continued his snoring. Yumi laughed and stood up leaning on the wall of the cave for support. Kiwi chased his tail and Jeremie fixed his glasses "what happened... I dreamt that I was running through a field of wild pink roses… and then there was that horrible stench" he wiped his nose

"That would be because of this, love" Aelita held out the smelling salts

Jeremie shook his head "no please no keep it away from me" Yumi attempted to walk but tripped over Kiwi and fell into Ulrich "sorry..."

"Its ok." their lips touched briefly. Yumi blushed and froze. Ulrich blushed and looked at his shoes, coughing a little. Yumi looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and helped her walk. Kiwi went back to Odd and licked his face. "Oh Juliet, I didn't know you liked me that way?" he said in his sleep. Yumi giggled a bit "umm... thanks Ulrich... again..." she looked down and sighed. Ulrich looked at her. "What is it Yumi?"

"nothing... my ankles just sore..."

"Oh...ok." he took more of her weight on his shoulders. "Anywhere in particular you want me to take you?"

"anywhere to give those two some privacy" she gestured to Jeremie and Aelita who were now lost in a lip-lock. Ulrich laughed softly and took her to the tent in the back of the cave. She crawled inside and held the flap open for him "coming?" Ulrich looked a little embarrassed. "Maybe I should sleep out here"

"I'm not going to sleep yet... we can just sit in here and talk" she said with a slight laugh. "ok then" he crawled in as Aelita and Jeremie end the kiss. "Now how are we to make sure they stay together, Aelita?"

"hmmm... good question Jeremie. Ohmygosh! Yumi hasn't said she loves him too!" She jumped up "this could be bad..."

"What are you going to do?"

"What is there to do?"

"I don't know, and even if she does what then? How can they stay together since Ulrich isn't a prince?" Aelita shrugs "if the emperor likes him enough... who knows..."

"I have an idea, though its a long stretch" Odd woke up and looked at them. "And did you two know that when you kiss you can wake the dead?" Aelita turned to Odd "so what's your idea?"

"Go to where his old lord use to rule and make him one." He smiled as if it was obvious. "Hmmm... not a bad Idea... but we don't know where he's from" Aelita said

"ask"

"he'll want to know why" she said.

"Have Yumi ask him"

Jeremie laughed "same scenario... she'll also want to know why"

"We'll explain it to them then." Odd looked at them like they were slow, "come on, they are meant to be with eachother. Can't you see that?"

Aelita smirked "now there's an Idea..."

Yumi lit a lantern and hung it from the middle of the tent "why did it have to be this way? Why did I have to be a princess?" she sighed and lay back just staring at the lantern. "what do you mean Yumi?" Ulrich sat beside her, his hands in his lap. "I mean if I weren't a princess it wouldn't be forbidden for me to... never mind" she sighed. He reached out and held one of her hands and it seemed a spark shot through both their bodies at the touch. "Please tell me." he implored

"To be in love with you..." she sat up and looked into his forest green eyes. "Now I know you love me it's even harder..." a small tear escaped her eye. "Yumi..." he lifted a finger and wiped the tear away. "I don't want to be anywhere with out you. There must be a way that we can be together." He looked into her eyes and fought the urge to kiss her. Yumi laid her forehead against his shoulder "I wish there was..." He held her close, one hand on her back the other on her head. "What if I was a prince? We can go to my old lords castle and rebuild the kingdom." he looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. "Is that possible?" she asked looking up at him. "With Jeremie's and your help, I think so." He smiled as he thought the idea through. "We can do that and be together."

"It's definitely worth a try" she said smiling.

A/N Chapter 4 is done ^^ tell me what you think.

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


	5. Chapter 5

Woo! Two chapters in one night not bad for me hehe… anywho… Here's chapter 5… enjoy

**WARNING!: This chapter may include some crude humor.**

**READ AS FAR AWAY FROM SLEEPING PARENTS AS POSSIBLE!**

**Disclaimer: anime_wizzard and I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters. We do however own the plot and Yanda.**

Recap:

_"What if I was a prince? We can go to my old lords castle and rebuild the kingdom." he looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. "Is that possible?" she asked looking up at him. "With Jeremie's and your help, I think so." He smiled as he thought the idea through. "We can do that and be together."_

_"It's definitely worth a try" she said smiling._

Chapter 5:

"We need to talk to the others and see what they think." As Ulrich got up, he got his answer. "Oh, we already thought of that." Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie came into the tent and sat down with them. "Though we were going to surprise you with it." Odd said downcast. Yumi tilted her head "huh?". Jeremie looked at Yumi. "We were talking about your problem and came up with the same solution."

"Oh..." she rolled her eyes and sighed. "do you think it'll work though?"

"Its possible" Jeremie said

"I think so." Aelita added

"Of course, I came up with it" Odd said smugly

Yumi sighed "it's worth a try..."

Ulrich smiled "we are a days travel from the castle. Jeremie, what all do we need to pull it off?"

"lets see... you, bows and arrows, lady Yumi... us... I think we're set." he laughed

"Yeah!" Odd punched the air in victory. Yumi smiled and leaned against Ulrich. The night was filled with plan making as the five of them talked about all that was needed to be done. Ulrich held Yumi close but didn't talk much, just taking it all in. Yumi pointed out routes on the map but other than that she was quiet. Jeremie finished mapping the route and smiled "we need to be rested for tomorrow's journey so all of you need to find a place to sleep."

"which means you me and Aelita need to leave the tent" Odd said, winking at Ulrich.

"No I think its better if its you me and Jer, Odd" said Ulrich. Yumi smiled and kissed Ulrich's cheek "goodnight you guys" she said before Jeremie and Odd turned to Ulrich "I can set up an extra tent if you want" Jeremie said

"thanks but ill be at the cave opening." Ulrich kissed Yumi's cheek. "Sweet dreams." He left the tent and jumped in the air before heading to the front of the cave. Yumi lay down covering herself in a light blanket before turning to Aelita "thanks" she said. Aelita smiled "that's what I'm here for Yumes" Yumi yawned, closed her eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep.Aelita smiled and closed her eyes reminiscing on today's events.

Odd and Jeremie headed to the other tent. "You know, this would make us royal advisers Jer." Odd smiled in a way the one would wonder how his face didn't crack. "True which is a position much higher than I am at currently. "Me as well" Odd laughed, "way higher"

"well duh. It's actually a position for you"

Odd laughed harder "true but if you think about it I did help out every once in a while cleaning and stuff with my Aunt Marie"

"And won't she be surprised that you're now a royal advisor and a general"

"huh? a general? Me? wow... gosh that's alot to take in"

Jeremie chuckled "Don't go and blow a gasket on me." Odd smiled and flopped down "night Jer" he said.

"night Mr. Incredible" he laughed as he settled down

Ulrich stood at the opening and stared up at the moon and stars. "Well dad, I made it back into the family line. I hope you're proud of me and the journey I've been on to get this far." He smiled as a star winked at him

Ulrich settled down into a meditation pose and began to sleep. The night sky watching over them all as the sleep, dreaming of the ones they love, the ones the lost, the ones the left behind. The looked on some peoples faces when he shows up in wicked battle armor and gets back the money that they owe him. They all will rest easy and soon the morning would come. The sun rose and shone light into the cave. Ulrich was the first to rise, or so he thought until he looked to see who was behind him. "Good morning" He smiled. "Morning... I see I'm not the only one who is an early riser" Aelita said with a smile. "Thats why I sleep at the door ways so I wake up and make sure nothing happens to the ones I protect" Aelita stretched and walks outside "I get up for morning stretches... I'm going for a jog, I'll be right back" She smiled and jogged off.

Ulrich shook his head as he did his morning tie-chi ritual. Yumi half limped out to the mouth of the cave and took a seat on a boulder rubbing her still sore ankle.

Ulrich stood there without a shirt and his back to the cave. He continued to stretch, the sweat shining over his lean yet muscular back. He ended with a flip that took him within an inch of the waters edge with an exhale of breath. Yumi watched pure fascination and slipped on her riding boots. Ulrich cooled down by splashing water over his chest and face, his muscles were glistening like diamonds, and his eyes were bright as the morning light began to show a side of him to Yumi that she had yet to see. With ease and grace, he turned to see that he has had an audience of not just Yumi, but Aelita as well, with a small smile upon her face she turned to Yumi "You sure can pick them Yumes. M, m, m." She walked over to the cave opening and winked.

Yumi blushed and looked down finishing lacing her left boot, which was on the sore ankle. She said nothing but her heart was racing. 'wow... He's so gorgeous' she thought. If she hadn't picked him because of his personality, she certainly would have picked him for his looks. She stood and moved her ankle to make sure she could walk on it. She didn't want someone to carry her the entire way. She hated when everyone did everything for her. Just then, they heard Odd laughing and Jeremie cursing like a sailor. "That was worse than the smelling salts, Odd. What the HELL did you eat?" Yumi busted up laughing and fell on her butt back onto the boulder she was sitting on. She's laughing so hard that she has tears streaming down her face. Ulrich and Aelita were laughing as well when Jeremie and Odd came out. Jeremie had a scarf over his face and Odd was laughing like a Hyena. "What can I say, rabbit gives me gas." Jeremie turned around and looked like he could kill him. "Then why did you eat four bowls full?"

Yumi wiped her eyes and stood and stretched careful not to put too much weight on her ankle. As everyone calmed down from the antics, which took a while since Odd couldn't stop laughing after every fart, Ulrich put his fingers into his mouth and blew five times, long low and loud. They all stopped and looked at him. He looked at them and sat down, a smile on his face, and a knowing look in his eyes. Yumi walked over as best as she could and sat beside him. He held her close and looked around. "How do you all feel about..." he turned his head as he heard them galloping towards them "horses." Five horses, Three stallions and two mares rode into the glen and stopped in the middle. "The only rule for them is..." he looked squarely at Odd "Odd rides in the back." He smiled as Odd let out another fart before he could come up with a comeback

Yumi laughed and tried to cover it with her hand but she only squeaked when she did this. "Well aren't you full of surprises Ulrich. What's next, that you really are a long lost prince?" Aelita joked as she walks up to one of the mares. Yumi laughed and pulls herself onto the other of the mares. "Then what would be the point of going anywhere if he's actually a prince Aelita" she smiled at him. Ulrich thought to himself 'that I haven't been back home since my father died'. Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd got on to the stallions and got ready to ride southwest. Ulrich and Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita, and Odd bringing up the rear with Kiwi in his pack. Yumi looked over at Ulrich "is everything alright? you seem a bit hesitant" she said riding next to him on the mare. "Its nothing Yumi." He put on a smile and looked at her. "If something's bothering you, you can always tell me" she said with a sweet smile. He looked behind him and sighed. " you know that my lord died in battle and after that I carried this blade and left a few years ago. what you don't know is..." he stopped as he looked ahead and saw that Yumi's bird was flying with its family, so he took this as a sign to be truthful. "What you don't know is that my lord was my father and I am the second in line to rule." he looked distant as he remembered the day he left and the choice he made. "Like you, I felt that I shouldn't be kept inside a castle and do the whole prince thing so I left the same as you, looking for the same thing you are...normalcy." Yumi pulled the horse to a stop "you mean... you've been lying to us?" she looked at him. He stopped as well. "No, I've told you the truth. only left out some of it. I didn't want anyone to know because of what it means." he looked at the birds and watched how Yumi's was a little distant from the others, as if they don't totally accept him yet. "that's why I told you to stay in your home, life has been hard for me these last two years, but my father taught me how to bear the burden and push on 'til I gain what it is that I'm searching for. I am sorry I didn't tell you"

Yumi rode on and nodded "I forgive you... but that's only because I love you" she said. "Wait a minute, you really are a prince?" odd said from the back, "you dick" Yumi turned the horse around and rode beside Odd whacking him upside the head "be nice" she said giving him a death glare. "This is a great discovery. This must mean he wants to go to his Old Kingdom for another reason as well... and it means that he and I can be together no matter what happens"

"It does make since if you think about it" Jeremie said thoughtfully "It explains his knowledge of medicines and how he called these beautiful animals" he patted the stallion he rode on. Yumi caught up to Ulrich again "what are we waiting for... let's get going". The bird landed on Yumi's shoulder and cozied up to the nape of her neck. "Well I guess we have six travelers" she said with a smile.

"Hi ho silver, away!" Odd said as he galloped ahead and farted like it was an after burner. "what are we going to do with him?" Aelita shook her head

"make sure we don't have rabbit again, I guess" Ulrich smiled as he kicks his horse into a gallop. Yumi laughed and did the same to get away from the cloud that Odd had left behind. They caught up to Odd and passed him, making sure he didn't do that again, It was a easy ride that day, with clear skies and green hills. Odd did some stunts that nearly got him dismounted but kept the mood light. Yumi smiled and looked up at the sky "it's pretty huh?" Ulrich was watching Yumi. "Yes you are." He smiled as he rode on, laughing as Odd did another trick. Night was beginning to fall and as they settled down for the night by a warm fire, a young man with messy black hair and a black horse stood at the entrance to the cave, a zanbato strapped to his back. "I will find you Princess Yumi." He called into the night. "You will be mine and so will Lyoko" and evil laugh was all that could be heard in the forest that night. Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder and fell asleep. The fire crackled and sparked in the night, as they began to relax. Odd whined about having to be so far away from the flames. "So what if I made a fire ball, it was still cool." Aelita rested in Jeremie's arms and watched the stars. Ulrich was humming a tune and the oriole chirped in with the melody. It was a peaceful night. Yumi opened her eyes and looked up at Ulrich and the bird.

"We should name him" she said, "I have an idea... how about Torii" she laughed "It is bird in Japanese anyway". Ulrich thought and looked at her "Torii...it has a nice ring to it." and Torii agreed by chirping enthusiastically. Yumi smiled and snuggled closer to Ulrich. Ulrich finished his duet with Torii and fell asleep holding Yumi. Across from them, Jeremie and Aelita watched them. "They look so peaceful, should we tell them about William?" Jer whispered

"Not yet... in the morning okay" Aelita said and yawned

"Oooo...kaaay" Jeremie yawned. Aelita smiled and snuggled up to him "night love" she said. He kissed her before closing his eyes.

William dismounted his horse and made camp a few miles from the cave. He ate while listening to the wolves. "tomorrow I resume my search" he said and flopped down on the ground closing his eyes and falling into a restless sleep. Dawn was an hour away but Ulrich woke anyway. he gently slid his body from Yumi's grasp, but not before he kissed her tenderly. He walked a few yards away from camp so he didn't disturb any of the sleepers, and to get away from Odds noxious fumes, and started his morning exercises. Soon the sun peaked above the hills, and Ulrich was finishing his poses. William yawned as the sun hit his face. He jumped up and packed everything and headed out.

Ulrich started the fire and began to make the tea for Yumi's wounds. "They should be healed today, but ill check to be sure" he thought. After he brought the water to a boil, he stared to prepare breakfast. Yumi awoke to the smell of the smoke of the fire and stretched. She saw Ulrich and smiled "morning" she said. "Good morning" he smiled and brought over the tea and began to check the bandages. "Good, they healed nicely. now lets check that sprain." he took off her boot and the splint and asked her to do a few exercises like wiggle her toes and move her foot left, right, up and down. Yumi did as she was asked to do and didn't even wince when she moved her foot. She smiled. Torii flew down from a branch and perched himself on her left shoulder chirping happily. "no pain?" Ulrich asked. Yumi shook her head "its a bit tight but there's no pain"

"Ok one last test, put your hands on my shoulders and keep your good foot on the ground as I help you up then slowly put weight on your foot" She nodded and did as she was told. She winced a bit but it wasn't too much pain to keep her from walking. He saw the wince and smiled. "Sometimes pride is a bad thing Yumi." he helped her sit down and put the splint back on and gave her the tea. "When you meet my sister, you can thank her for the recipe" he kissed her again and they heard an "awwww" and someone fake vomiting

Ulrich threw a rock at Odd that missed by an inch. Yumi stood up and walked over to Odd pushing him off the log "hehe" she giggled and walked back over to Ulrich "I'm fine see?" she smiled

"The splint stays on until we reach the castle." Ulrich laughed with Aelita and Jeremie.

"which should be around midday" said Jeremie. Just then a black horse appeared over the horizon "Or not..." Aelita said, "It looks like we've got company..." They all looked as a rider galloped at full speed towards them. Aelita gulped "Let's go... you don't wanna mess with that guy..."

"Who is he?" Ulrich asked.

"William Dunbar... Prince of Carthage... Jeremie told me to warn you about him but it was too late at night" Aelita said with fear in her voice. "Everyone on your horses. Now!" Jeremie ordered. Yumi ran to her horse and jumped on. Odd and Aelita soon followed. "Ulrich let's go" Yumi said. Ulrich looked at the far off rider and back at his horse, then jumped on it. "If we go full throttle we'll make it in an hour." He said as he led off at full speed. "I thought you said we'd be there by midday" Odd complained

"Well I thought we would take it slow and didn't think we were being followed" Ulrich said. Yumi rode alongside Ulrich and didn't look back "I didn't either..." William noticed the five getting on their horses and caught a glimpse of pink hair "Got'cha" he said and kicked his horse to make it go faster. They rode hard and fast, but he was catching up "Odd, Gas him" Ulrich said

"I cant, I'm all out"

"About time" thought Jeremie

Yumi's horse was trying to speed up but there was a log in the way and it tried to jump it catching its leg on a knot and sending its rider flying into the forest

"YUMI!" Ulrich called out

"Ulrich go! ill stay." Aelita said, slowing the horse

Yumi landed in a pile of leaves thank god but she was still a bit bruised up "ow... damn horse" Ulrich looked at the forest and smiled. "Don't worry Aelita, just keep riding."

"Are you nuts?" She yelled.

"Just come on" the four rode on.

In the forest a woman with long brown hair and emerald eyes like Ulrich's ran up to Yumi. "Come with me, quick" Yumi nodded and followed the woman.

William rode on and not seeing that Yumi had fallen off the horse. "I'm coming my pet" He kicked his spurs into the horse and went faster

Aelita looked at Ulrich "why did you just leave her?"

"Because Yanda has her" he smiled

Aelita looked confused "who?"

"My older sister, and we'll see her soon. Now come on"

A/N WooHoo! Chapter 5 is done! ^^ Let me know what you think

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for the extremely late update! Gomenasai! -bows- anyway...

Disclaimer: We don't own Seshomaru or any of the other characters we threw in here.

Recap:

Aelita looked at Ulrich "why did you just leave her?"

"Because Yanda has her" he smiled

Aelita looked confused "who?"

"My older sister, and we'll see her soon. Now come on"

Chapter 6:

Back in the forest, they were running towards some horses. "Who are you?" Yumi asked running alongside the woman. The woman had long flowing brown hair and a voice like that of warm nectar. She answered "I'm Yanda, Ulrich's older sister. And you must be Yumi" Yumi nodded and smiled. "You don't seem surprised that I know your name." Yanda said as they reached the horses "I am but, I guessed it had something to do with that hawk on your arm." Yanda nodded and wrote a small message placing it in a capsule on the hawk's leg. "Go to the castle and give that to Lord Seshy, He'll know what to do" The hawk flew off and Yanda looked at Yumi "ready to meat up with my brother and your friends?". Yumi nodded "yeah... I am..." she got onto one of the horses.

William continued to follow the other four.

The two females rode off at a fast pace and caught up to the others ten minutes later. "What kept you Yanda?"

"Traffic, what do you think. and after two years that's all you have to say to me?" They smiled at eachother as they got closer to their goal. "Aelita, Jeremie, Odd. This is my older sister Yanda." Yumi rode up next to Ulrich smiling "did you guys lose him?". Odd looked back. "Did you stay on your horse back there?" he said as he pointed to a black rider that was slowly gaining on them. Yumi glared at Odd "that wasn't my fault... now let's kick it in gear and shake this guy off our tails huh?". They sped onward and soon caught sight of the castle. "I sent Hermies ahead to Seshomaru so he should be waiting for us." Yanda spoke, as she rode on Yumi's other side. "I hope so Yanda, for all our sakes." Aelita was looking back as William got closer. Yumi looked back "jeez that guy is fast... what the hell is his horse on? Some kind of steroid?"

"You can ask him later"

"Odd, less yakking more riding" Ulrich said

"Forget it... I don't even want to deal with him..." Yumi shuddered and kicked her horse to make it go faster.

They rode in passed several guards that looked battle ready. Ulrich nodded to them as they past and led on towards the main castle gate. Yumi stayed close to Ulrich. Aelita rode alongside Jeremie and Odd tried to keep next to Yanda.

"So Yanda, you look an awful lot like Ulrich."

"That is because he is my younger twin"

Aelita looked back "looked like the beginnings of love don't you think Jeremie?" Odd turned bright red and looked away not saying anything more. Ulrich looked back "Odd don't even think about thinking about it." He turned before he could see Yanda flash odd a smile

Yumi laughed and the horse she was on trotted in an almost elegant fashion. Odd rolled his eyes and smiled back. Soon, they made it to the gate and a tall long white haired young man waited for them. As they rode up and got off, Yanda ran towards the man and gave him a hug. "He's back brother, Ulrich is finally home." Odd sighed "so we finally made it eh?" Yumi flashed a smile over at Ulrich. Ulrich looked up at the castle with a sad look in his eye, as Jeremie and Aelita bowed before the king. Odd tried to follow suit but failed as usual. Seshomaru walked over to Ulrich and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's been too long Ulrich, but I see that you have followed in fathers teachings." He smiled, as he looked Ulrich up and down then looked at the companions. "And which one of you is Lady Yumi, who has finally tamed the mustang's heart."

Yumi stood and curtsied before him "I am lady Yumi" she said bowing her head. He laughed "do not bow before me. No, it is I that should bow." and so he did and kissed Yumi's hand. Ulrich watched and started to laugh. "Do you have to keep up the act when you're outside the castle Seshy?" Ulrich walked up to him and hugged him. "And you're right it has been too long." Yumi watched the two. Odd stood and ended up tripping and falling into a puddle "aw great... that's just perfect..." Jeremie and Aelita giggled a bit.

Yanda helped Odd out of the puddle, as Ulrich stood beside Yumi "Yumi, my brother and king of Endo, Seshomaru. And Seshy, as you put it, this is the tamer of the mustang's heart, Yumi. And with us is Aelita, Yumi's bodyguard and friend, Jeremie, a Lyoko scholar, and last but not least..." Ulrich looked at Odd and Yanda and just shook his head and smiled, saying that its your funeral "Odd the Incorrigible."  
"Since Ulrich has to take me down a few notches," he playfully punched his brothers arm "its nice to meet you. All of you. Now let go inside and get better acquainted." They all went into the palace and got comfortable.

Meanwhile William was making his way past the guards after announcing he was the prince of Carthage. The guards all bowed and let him pass but sent a bird ahead to announce his coming. Yumi sat down and laid her hands in her lap looking down at them in thought.

"So Ulrich, tell me, where have you been since you left two years ago. Ill I get is the random message from Hermies, and they are to short to know all that you've done." Seshy looked at him with a smile as the servants brought in food and drinks. When the last of them left, Ulrich told his story. Odd looked on in amazement. Jeremie was scribbling up a storm as Ulrich told of his travels over the lands, how he came upon a sword smith that gave him his blade, how he worked in a few villages to eat, from farming to fighting off some would-be bandits after a chest of gold. When he came to the part of coming to Lyoko, he held Yumi's hand and explained how they met, their argument which Aelita exclaimed "Yumi!", the fight with the bandits, the glen where they met up with Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd. Also, what happened in the cave, and so on. "And here I am now." Ulrich ended with a sigh. He picked up his drink and took in a few gulps.

Yumi was again lost in thought and she looked down showing almost no emotion at all. She soon stood and bowed "I'm going to get some air" she said with a smile and walked out of the palace taking a seat by one of the pillars. "He's gone through so much..." she thought, "and here I thought I had a hard life" As Yumi sat there, thinking of all that Ulrich has done a hand clamped over her mouth and a mans voice whispered malevolently into her ear. "So this is where you have been hiding my pet. Tsk, tsk, and look at you. when we get married, ill make sure you don't set foot outside the castle." William laughed.

Yumi tried screaming and made sure she made it high pitched enough to echo throughout the stone walls. She kicked and screamed as loud and hard as she could and managed to get William's hand away from her mouth long enough to scream "Ulrich Help!" then she was bound once more and she continued fighting trying to break loose. Tears streamed down her face. Aelita jumped up "that sounded like Yumi" she said looking toward the open door, "something must have happened"

As Ulrich and Aelita ran for the door, they heard a voice saying, "Now that wasn't a proper thing to do my dear, but when we get to Carthage, I'll make sure to fix that." Ulrich saw William pick Yumi up and placed her on the back of his Black horse and ride off in the blink of an eye. "YUMI!" was all that he could say as he tried to run after them, but he was too late, they were gone. "No, not again. I can't lose another person I love again." Ulrich cried as his knees hit the ground and he sat back, tears falling freely from his face.

Aelita ran to him "SNAP OUT OF IT! GET ON A HORSE AND GO AFTER HER YOU IDIOT!" she slapped him across the back of his head.

Ulrich was at a loss, he didn't know where he was or who the person was that was slapping him. He didn't even feel the pain. As Aelita looked into his eyes, she saw that he was gone. "Yumi needs you! Don't you dare let her be taken away! If you LOVE her, then GO AFTER HER!" she slapped him full across the face "Snap out of it!" A spark of life could be seen in the depth of Ulrich's eyes as he heard the name. "Yu...mi.." Life was slowly coming back to him as the others ran towards them. "Yu..mi" he looked around and got up. "Yumi." He looked at his brother and Seshomaru whistled. Five horses showed up as Ulrich said "I need a horse and a guide. I can't let her be taken away from me." Anger flashed in his eyes as he looked at the others.

Aelita smiled "I'm coming with you" Jeremie nodded and so did Odd "she's as important to us as she is to you." Odd said, "besides... I've been dying to use these" he brought out a quiver of arrows and an ivory bow. Aelita pulled a dagger and stuck it on her boot. Jeremie smiled and patted the sword that was strapped to his back. "Even if we have to fight... we're with ya the entire way good buddy" Odd said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, but why are their five horses?" he asked just as Yanda climbed up on one of them. "Oh no you don't, your not coming with us Yanda."

"I listened to you the last time you left, but not this time. Besides, do you know anyone better than me who knows these lands?" Ulrich couldn't speak. "I thought not, now get on your horse and lets go save your love." Odd elbowed Jeremie "A woman after my own heart." Jeremie rolled his eyes "Let's get going before he gets too far ahead... Carthage is a two day journey" Aelita nodded, "This is a nonstop trip. Thank goodness the moon will be full. We want to catch up to him and I know he's going to try and make camp. This is when we have to get him or else who knows what might happen to Yumi" she shuddered at the thought. I'm skilled in more than just knives. I'll try and distract him if worst comes to worst"

"Ulrich!" Seshomaru walked towards him, holding a polished sheath that contained "Is that fathers sword?" Ulrich looked at what he held and picked it up. He pulled the blade and tested the balance. "Father would be proud of you today, and he left that I'm my care so that I may give it to you 'when the time was right,' and that time, is now." Ulrich sheathed the blade and hugged his brother, then jumped on his horse. "So no more good-byes?" Odd looked around and scampered to his horse since the others raced after Ulrich. "Aw man, why am I always in the back?" As Odd caught up to the others, Jeremie looked at him "Have more rabbit meat then asked why you're always in the back." He kicked his horse as they hurried after Yumi and William. At the head of the group, Ulrich looked at Yanda. "What is Williams castle like?"

"Dark and frightening. The dark lord, Xana, lives there... I really don't want to mess with him" she shuddered "the same Xana who killed father in the war"

Ulrich griped his father's sword as Aelita asked "Why is Xana so strong?" She looked from Yanda to Ulrich but it was Jeremie who spoke. "He is a dark and evil king, with powers beyond our understanding. Some say that he can't be killed because he is already dead, others say that he made a pact with a demon. All I know is that if we ever see him, run." There was a squeaky sound as Odd shuddered letting out a small but loud fart as he did so. "Sounds scary"

Jeremie rolled his eyes "here we go again"

Ulrich kicked his horse and rode hard. his only thought was to reach Yumi and get her back. 'I should have never let her out of my sight. I'm such a fool.' He thought as the anger within him grew. Yanda slowed a little and rode alongside Odd.

Meanwhile the sky began to darken as clouds rolled in covering the sunset. William stopped and tied a rope to the one on Yumi's wrist throwing the other end over a tree branch. He tied it tightly around the tree "that'll keep you from going anywhere" Yumi spat at William and got slapped for it, "I will teach you some manners my dear" he said before making a fire and sitting down cleaning his sword. As William prepared his sword, Ulrich kept riding on. He searched for the tell tale sign that someone had stopped and camped for the night.  
Thunder rolled in the distance signaling that a storm was brewing and nearing. Yumi hung her head and hoped that her love would save her. Aelita clutched the reins to her horse and clenched her teeth "it's going to rain soon... I can smell it in the air"

"Keep looking for a light, I want to catch that bastard tonight." Ulrich kept scanning the fields in front of him. Jeremie and Odd gave Aelita a worried look, as the kept pushing forward. A gust of wind Blew hard against their faces as the first drops of rain stun against their skin, like a bee sting.

Yumi shivered as the rain hit her. William had set up a tent but left her outside. She made a mental note to castrate him. 'Ulrich... I need you' she thought hoping that somehow telepathically her love would hear her and come running.  
She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something less cold and warmer. She immediately thought of Ulrich's embrace and a tear escaped her eye.

Ulrich felt a pull on his heart, as if it was leading him somewhere. he tried to ignore it and kept scanning, only to have it come back stronger. "Yumi." He thought as he stopped his horse and closed his eyes. As Ulrich felt where his heart was pulling him to, the others gathered around him. Odd was about to say something before Yanda held up her hand to keep him silent. To bad his colon had other ideas. Ulrich opened his eyes and turned his horse. "This way" Aelita turned her horse around and went in the direction Ulrich had pointed. Odd and the others did the same. They rode hard and soon, they saw a small campfire. They got off the horses and crept the rest of the way. Before they left the horses, Jeremie took Odd off to the side and handed him some dried meat. "What's this?"

"Just eat it ok, and hurry up about it, the sun will be coming up soon."

Odd wolfed it down without even tasting what it was.

Yumi shivered more rattling the leaves on the branch above her. She had fallen asleep but was still freezing cold. William snored loudly in his warm cozy tent.  
Ulrich crawled over to Yumi and shook her while keeping a finger on her lips. "shhh...don't speak to loudly Yumi." he whispered as he cut the bonds on her hands. He hugged her tightly when she stood up and their lips met. Tears filled Yumi's eyes and she wrapped her arms around him kissing him passionately. She thought she was dreaming for a moment but she was so cold. She pulled out of the kiss and whispered in a shaky voice "I thought I'd never see you again..." she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm never going to let you go again." He held her close feeling her shiver in their embrace.

Odd gasped for a second "oh boy... not now" he whispered. As the others turned to look at him or to shush him, a fireball exploded from behind Odd and caught Williams' tent on fire.

"Whoops..." Odd said

William ran out of the tent "What the hell!?" Yumi clutched onto Ulrich for dear life. William stumbled slightly from the stench and as the others watched, one of his eyebrows was half burned off. He looked at Yumi and Ulrich and pulled his blade. "This time, I won't take pity on you Lady Yumi." He snarled as he walked closer towards them. Odd pulled an arrow from his back "don't touch her!" he cried as he notched it to the bow and pulled back. Jeremie and Ulrich both pulled out swords and stood with Yumi behind them. William just laughed. "You think you can touch me with that toy?" Odd pulled the arrow back more "you forget about me!" Aelita pulled her dagger.

"A woman?! what can you do to me?" William laughed even harder. Ulrich stepped forward, his anger finally boiling over. "Say that again and ill have your head."

"All women are weak" William said smirking, "you want a fight? I'll give you a fight boy!" Ulrich was about to engage as a knife flew past his ear and hit William in the thy, only an inch from his genitals William cried out in pain and removed the knife. He glared "Who threw that!? You're dead!" Yumi stepped up beside Ulrich with a second knife. Ulrich looked at her "You need more practice." Yumi nodded "I was trying not to hit you love" she said and got ready to throw the second knife. He smiled then looked back at William. "Are you making a deathwish? I will teach you some manners. You will be an obedient queen!" He charged at her with his sword held high,

Odd shot his arrow and missed. "Damn!"

Aelita threw her knife hitting his side just under her target "damn" she said.  
Ulrich intercepted the charge and nearly broke his arm. He cried out in rage, the beast inside wanting blood as he struck at William, only to have his strike deflected by Williams's parry. Yumi threw her knife hitting William in the other thigh "damn what is with my aim..." Aelita sighed and pulled Yumi back to the sidelines "This is Ulrich's fight..." Jeremie pulled his katana "Ulrich catch!" he threw it to Ulrich so he would have two swords to defend himself with.

"Thanks Jer." Ulrich nodded and twirled both blades. "Triangulate." he split into three and attacked William on all sides. As he sliced, William perried and attacked, causing one of the clones to disappear. Yumi saw something sticking out of the pack on Williams' horse and pulled it out "a fan?" she opened it and found it formed a disk. There was another one that she pulled out. She smirked and threw one of them. It flew and sliced William across his back and flew back to her. She jumped and caught it "now that's cool" William cried out in rage and swung his sword around killing another clone.

As William stuck the last clone, Ulrich saw an opening and attacked. He jumped and slashed with both blades and landed a few yards away. He sheathed one of the swords as William fell to the ground. As Ulrich turned, a cloud of smoke covered Williams's body. "Yumi will be mine" were the last words that where spoken before William disappeared. Yumi hooked the fans to her belt and walked over to Ulrich "are you alright" she gestured to his arm. Ulrich didn't say anything and as Yumi looked at him, he fell to the ground.

A/N I know its getting really good hehe… here I am with a smug grin on my face thinking this will turn out to be the best damn story (pardon my French) that I have ever written. And I will take this time to say that DOGDAY AFTERNOON is finally being worked on along with MIXUP. How great is that? Anywho… Reviews make this author happy and eager to post more of a story (if you catch my drift)

-is dragged away by anime_wizzard- no… I haven't finished my ultimatum –pulled through an imaginary door- nooooooo!

anime_wizzard: sorry about her… she's had too much caffeine

me: he's right… well let me know what you think… of the story… not me… hehe…

(Again as I had said at the beginning of the chapter... I'm so sorry! I had a bit of a spell of writer's block and also was unable to write with anime_wizzard for a long time... we had a bit of a fallout... anyway. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for chapter 7... its almost done :) I promise this time)


End file.
